kingdomofsilverwindfandomcom-20200214-history
Iphos' Backstory
Name: Iphos Gleamedge 'Shoreborn' Age: 132 Race: Blood Elf Relatives: Father : Lord Loial Gleamedge ( Believed Dead ). Uncle : Ser Dregarion Gleamedge. ( Alive ). Brother: Tytos Gleamedge ( Alive ). Mate/Love: None Position (Alive - Decreased): Soldier. Alive, but sickly. Eye color: Green Skin color: White Height: 6'2" Weight: 60kg Lore: The information gathered here has been collected from two books. The first is '''The Gleamedge Family History which was written by the Lords of House Gleamedge, past and present. The second book is entitled The life of Iphos Shoreborn : A biography written by the scribe Rillam Tarlbrook. I have taken important information from both books and compiled it into this tome.' '''I will continue to update this book with new information as it reaches me.' signed - Bertham Yronbrow, Master Librarian. Iphos 'Shoreborn' was born in Silvermoon, into a noble family. His father Loial, was fond of sailing, and owned his own ship : The Kraken. Not long after Iphos' birth, his father decided to take him on a short voyage. Iphos' mother Lady Juda, was not fond of the idea, but she trusted in her husband's skills as a sailor, and wished him a safe journey, for she was with child again and refused to make the voyage herself. Lord Loial set sail with his infant son, on a warm summer's morning. They had favorable winds for the first few days, they circled around The Isle of Quel'Danas and were returning to Silvermoon when they sailed into a storm. The boat was found wrecked against the rocks on the north of Sunstrider Isle. Some students from Falthrien Academy discovered the wreckage and checked for survivors. They were about to give up the search when one of them saw a small rowboat coming in down the beach. The students rushed over, just as two exhausted sailors climbed out, carrying a small baby. Iphos was alive. His mother mourned for months for her late husband, until she too died, giving birth to Iphos' younger brother Tytos. Lord Loial's brother Dregarion, raised the children as his own. He taught them to read, write and how to fight. Dregarion was a great knight, and taught the two boys how to use a sword, a lance, and how to ride. Iphos was very talented with a sword, but his brother was better. The only thing that Iphos was more skilled in than his brother was diplomacy. Although his brother was stronger and faster, Iphos was clearly better at dealing with others, and getting them to see from his perspective. When the brothers reached adulthood, they went their seperate ways, Iphos left and joined some mercenaries, renouncing his claim to House Gleamedge. Tytos became Lord Gleamedge, but leaves managing the House to a steward. Tytos over the years has become a noteworthy General. Iphos traveled across Azeroth for many years with a mercenary group known as 'The Bloodied Brothers'. He fought in many battles, and soon became the commander of the band. They took part in many campaigns, but never stayed on one side for long, always working for the highest bidder, which angered many former allies. They became very notorious throughout the Eastern Kingdoms, and soon bounties were placed on their heads. The Mercenaries were hunted from coast to coast and suffered many defeats at the hands of their enemies. They were finally crushed by a group of bounty hunters near Tranquillien. Iphos was taken north to Silvermoon, and thrown in a jail cell to await execution. The details of his escape are still unknown, but it is rumored that his brother sent some of his personal guards to rescue him. Regardless, Iphos fled Silvermoon and wandered far and wide until he stumbled across an ancient temple in the mountains south of Corin's Crossing. What he did there was unknown, but since then he has been plagued by a strange illness. Some say that he made a deal with a demon, and gave his health for some evil power, others say that he died in the temple, and that he is now just a soulless thrall. But surely that is just superstition. Soon after his time in the temple, he returned to Silvermoon and served Lor'themar Theron as an advisor, but what he did in that role is, like much of Iphos' life, unknown. He left his post in Silvermoon after only a year. Iphos swore fealty to King Stefan Silverwind, and now serves as a soldier in his army.